Versátil
by Emiita
Summary: Erza la ve, allí, detrás de la barra del gremio, y se pregunta cómo diablos lo soporta. Sonríe, saluda y simpatiza con todos. Sirve, aconseja y escucha. Fantasea, forma parejas y ríe. Sí, Mirajane es la adorable camarera de Fairy Tail, y de todas formas, Erza lo sabe: Mira tiene tantas ganas de irse de misión como ella.


**Declaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno. ¿OoC? No es Yuri xD

**Nº palabras:** 481

**Resumen:** Erza la ve, allí, detrás de la barra del gremio, y se pregunta cómo diablos lo soporta. Sonríe, saluda y simpatiza con todos. Sirve, aconseja y escucha. Fantasea, forma parejas y ríe. Sí, Mirajane es la adorable camarera de Fairy Tail, y de todas formas, Erza lo sabe: Mira tiene tantas ganas de irse de misión como ella.

* * *

**Versátil**

Erza está frustrada y enojada. Resopla con aspereza, haciendo gala de poca feminidad, y golpea la mesa con demasiada fuerza en su puño derecho, logrando no solo que la madera se astille por un lado, sino que los que están a su alrededor, se alejen de ella –moviendo mesas, sillas y culos dos metros, dejándole especio a Erza, su enojo y su aura negra.-

Scarlet tiene heridas no curadas de su última misión clase S, sigue convaleciente según Makarov y en consecuencia no puede salir de misión –quiere, y sabe en realidad que puede hacer una misión sencilla, pero Erza tiene ética y es fiel al liderazgo del maestro.- Y sí, joder, tiene un humor de mil demonios por eso, y porque Natsu, Gray y Lucy han salido de misión sin ella.

Mierda, no es justo. Esos malditos se fueron sin ella, arrastrando a la inocente Lucy –la misma que tenía que pagar el alquiler.-

Y entonces, gira el rostro, enfoca la mirada y la ve.

Erza la ve, allí, detrás de la barra del gremio, y se pregunta cómo diablos lo soporta –en el fondo, quiere la receta.- Sonríe, saluda y simpatiza con todos. Sirve, aconseja y escucha. Fantasea, forma parejas y ríe. Está bien –o parece estar bien.-

Sí, Mirajane es la adorable camarera de Fairy Tail, y de todas formas, Erza lo sabe: Mira tiene tantas ganas de irse de misión como ella.

Strauss ha cambiado –en muchos sentidos, para bien.- Pero no tanto. Sus ojos la delatan.

Brillan, brillan mucho y con intensidad. Sonríe cuando les dice adiós a los miembros del gremio que salen de misión, sí, pero el anhelo está ahí, latente. Mira también echa de menos salir afuera y patear traseros –salvaje, fiera, como antaño.-

Sin embargo, ambas son tan parecidas como diferentes.

Porque Erza no soporta estar sin pelear, desprenderse de ese algo que la hace fuerte y temida –Titania la llaman-, perder esa brutalidad la haría ser una niña débil otra vez. Y eso es insoportable para ella –no lo puede permitir.-

En cambio, Mirajane no necesita ser una guerra brutal para acojonar a los demás. Aunque alguna vez se sintió inútil por no poder ser de ayuda para sus amigos, descubrió que no todo en su vida es pelear. Familia, amigos, sonrisas y charlas. También puede vivir siendo la dulce camarera del gremio.

Porque Mirajane, al contrario de Erza, es versátil. Y sí, joder, quiere salir y meter patadas en el culo a gilipollas atrevidos, pero no constantemente –Scarlet no tiene este maravilloso don.-

–Mirajane–la aludida la miró. –¿Me das mi trozo de pastel?

Mirajane asintió, pero el pastel de fresas nunca llegó.

–Erza, tu pastel no está.

Erza frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué? –todo el gremio tragó saliva. – ¿Quién se comió mi trozo de pastel?

Sí, Erza necesita pelear –sobre todo cuando le roban su pastel de fresa. Su favorito.-

* * *

_Todo tiene una explicación lógica -o no - xDDDDDDDDDD _

_Resulta que entré en el perfil de una escritora y tenía un jueguito de preguntas. Con pj de fairy tail favoritos del uno al doce y luego hacia preguntas random sobre las parejas que se forman. El caso es que el juego lo he visto en otros sitios con otros fanfom y me pareció entretenido y una manera de inspirarte, lo copié y usé las preguntas para hacerlo yo en una hoja de word y tantanchan. Una pregunta unía a estas dos, me pedía un resumen...y bueh, salió esto xDDDDDDDDD ven? lógico...porque yo soy súper lógica Lol xD Ains...encima a raíz del juego eso también se me ocurrieron más disparates con pj's de Fairy Tail, a lo mejor los termino y los subo... xDDDDD _

_Además, me hace ilu porque amo a Erza y Mira y busqué fcs de ellas dos juntas y solo hay uno en español y creo que era yuri, no sé xDDD Me hace ilusión xD_

_Nos leemos, babys~ _


End file.
